<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mirrors by Angeecakes23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667997">Mirrors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeecakes23/pseuds/Angeecakes23'>Angeecakes23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>game of thrones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeecakes23/pseuds/Angeecakes23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sansa Stark/Cersie Lannister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mirrors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She gazes in the mirror. Green eyes that dont belong to her gaze back, Sansa knows they aren’t real, it’s impossible. Cersie Lannister is dead, crushed under her own castle cradling her other hal in her arms.</p><p>This is why she avoids mirrors, the things she admired herself in when she was younger, naiver and weaker, because every time she looks in them she sees the mad queen glaring back at her.</p><p>If Catelyn Tully could see her daughter now she would cringe back and close her bright eyes. If Eddard Stark could see his little lady he would turn away and blink back disgust. If Robb Stark could see his forgotten sister now he would judge her and name her a beast.</p><p>However if Cersie could see Sansa now she would grin in pride and call her dove, bare her teeth congratulating the Stark woman on her victories, no matter the blood she spilt to do it.</p><p>Sansa missed Cersie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>